The Wreck
by Kuro no Kaze
Summary: Anna just HAS to go to the store, but there's a bad storm on the horizon.


Disclaimer: I own nada! Just borrowing.

The Wreck

"Come on, Elsa! Please?" Anna begged. "I won't hurt it, I promise!"

Elsa never looked up from her laptop. "It's not the car I'm worried about, Anna. There's a snow storm coming and I don't want you out in it."

The red-head waved a hand at her older sister. "All the more reason to just give me the keys now so I can be on my way and back before it gets bad out." As a last resort, she draped herself over Elsa's shoulders, hugging her from behind.

Elsa closed her eyes and took a deep breath. "Fine, but promise me you won't get sidetracked?"

Anna jumped back, grinning from ear to ear. "I promise."

"And you'll come straight home?"

"I swear."

"And if it gets bad, you'll stay-"

"Elsa! Can I please just have the keys now?"

The older girl couldn't help but chuckle. She knew she'd been beaten. Without another word, she got up from her seat to retrieve her car keys from her jacket. "One last thing?"

Anna didn't respond, only stared at her sister expectantly.

Elsa finally dropped the keys into her sister's hand. "Please be careful. I don't want anything to happen if you can avoid it."

Anna rolled her eyes. She knew her sister meant well but she was starting to sound stale. "The longer you keep talking, the longer it's gonna take me to get back."

The blonde nodded. "Sorry, you're right. Go." She watched as Anna slipped on her coat, hat, and gloves before following her to the door. "Love you!"

Anna just waved as she made her way out of their apartment and down to her sister's car. Taking a quick glance at the sky, she decided she would have plenty of time to get to the store and back before the weather got really bad.

The snow started to fall when she was about half way to her destination but it was light and falling slowly enough to keep the red-head from panicking. While she was in the store however, the sky opened up and she had a hard time locating the car when she came back outside. "Elsa's gonna kill me," she thought grimly.

On the other side of town, the previously-mentioned girl was having similar thoughts. "Oh, Anna. I wish you would've just listened this one time." She wanted to call her sister and tell her to either stay where she was at or get Kristoff to bring her home in his 4X4, but decided against it as she didn't want her to answer if she was already on her way back. Ten minutes later, she was wishing she had made that phone call. She had stepped away from her phone for a few minutes to get a drink and missed the call informing her that her sister had been found in a ditch with the car wrapped around a tree. After checking her voicemail and retaining enough presence of mind to call Kristoff to pick her up and get them to the hospital, she began to panic. The person that had left the message said that Anna was conscious but that was all. She paced back and forth across the living room as she waited, never realizing she had started crying.

Kristoff didn't bother knocking when he got to the apartment, just assumed the door was open and tried it. "Elsa?" Regardless of how awkward it was to hug the usually-reserved girl, he wrapped her in his arms tightly. "She's gonna be fine."

Elsa nodded against his shoulder, thankful for his company. After releasing him and stepping back, she pulled her phone out of her pocket to check for anymore messages though she knew there weren't any. "I just want to get to her."

Kristoff nodded. "I left the truck running," he said as he turned back to the door with Elsa right behind him. They got in and made their way as quickly as they could to the hospital, an uneasy silence hanging in the air. Kristoff wanted to break it but just couldn't find the words. When they finally arrived, they ran inside and up to the first available nurse.

"Excuse me," Elsa said to the older woman. "I'm looking for my sister. She was brought here a little while ago. She was in an accident."

The nurse nodded as she listened. "Ok, dear. What's her name?"

Elsa's mind went blank. Being in the hospital, not knowing where he sister was or what kind of condition she was in was making her frantic. "I just want to find my sister!"

Kristoff put his hand on Elsa's shoulder, trying to calm her down. "Anna Arendelle," he said to the nurse with a look of apology.

The older woman nodded to the two in front of her then turned to a nearby computer. After typing in Anna's name, she found her results. "Looks like she's stable and awake. I can take you to her. Are you family, sir?"

Kristoff shook his head, already prepared for her response. "I know the routine."

The nurse nodded then led them to Anna's room. Kristoff took a seat on a nearby bench as Elsa was allowed into the room.

Anna had been staring at the ceiling for the last 15 minutes, waiting for anybody to come back in. She hadn't been expecting her sister so soon but was ecstatic to see her. Then she remembered her situation and tears welled up in her eyes. "I'm so sorry, Elsa! I didn't mean to wreck your car! I swear!"

The blonde shook her head as she moved to the side of the bed, tears shining in her own blue eyes. Noticing the sling Anna's left arm was hanging in, she took the girl's uninjured hand and clutched it to her chest. "I told you, I don't care about the car."

They turned their attention to the door as the doctor walked in. "Oh, hello there. You're her sister, I presume?"

The older girl nodded. "Is she ok?" She glanced at her sister before turning back to the doctor.

The man pushed his glasses farther onto his nose. "For the most part, yes. Her shoulder is dislocated but other than that, just some cuts and bruises that should heal in a few days. From the description I was given of the car, she's very lucky not to have any more major injuries."

Elsa squeezed Anna's hand gently. "That's my sister. Greatest luck in the world without actually having any." After another glance, she chuckled at the red-head's sheepish grin. "When can I take her home?"

The doctor smiled. "Actually, we were just waiting for you. I just need to go over a few things with you about her shoulder, we get the release forms taken care of, and she's all set. Sound good?" At the blonde's nod of approval, he began explaining how to deal with Anna's injury. Once all of his explanations were complete, he excused himself to gather their release forms.

Anna leaned back into her pillow and closed her eyes. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "I should have listened to you."

Elsa laughed. "Learned your lesson, did you?" Her smile faded quickly when she noticed the tears in her sister's eyes. "Hey," she said soothingly. "I was only teasing." Releasing Anna's hand, she cupped the red-head's cheeks. "Anna, please don't cry. I really was only teasing."

The younger girl nodded. "I know but it's true. I should have listened to you and not gone out. If I wasn't so hard-headed, I wouldn't have a busted shoulder and your car would be fine."

Elsa wiped her sister's tears away with her thumbs. "Oh, Anna. You're so much more important to me than any car. I can replace the car, but I could never replace you and I don't want to ever have to. You're the only sister I could ever want, flaws and all." She gave her an honest smile. "And your shoulder isn't busted. You'll be fine in a few weeks."

Feeling better, even if just barely, Anna smirked. "Does that mean you aren't gonna take care of me?"

Elsa patted the girl's cheek as she scoffed. "Of course I will, silly."

There was a knock at the door just before the doctor entered the room again. He walked Elsa through Anna's prescriptions then showed her where to sign all of the documents. "Ok. You girls are all set. Give me a call if you need anything. Take care."

"Thank goodness!" Anna exclaimed as she got up from the bed. "Let's get out of here!"

With a nod, Elsa followed her sister. "Oh, and Anna? You are NEVER driving again."

"I love you, too, Elsa."


End file.
